Umbrellas
by coffee.mango
Summary: Oneshot YohxAnna. Yoh is training. Anna times his Oversoul. Pre-America. Short and sweet, please take time to r&r :


**Umbrella **

**Author's Notes:** One-shot. Edited on _Mar 10, 2005_. I re-posted it, since this time, I added a lot more snippets and details. Old readers, please take the time to re-read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King. I wish, though... -.-

_x,x,x,xx,x,xx_

Yoh, Amidamaru, and Anna were at Funbari Park. Yoh was training to get the Oversoul right.

"Ano..." It was Yoh.

"Nani?" Anna.

"I don't get it... exactly why are we training in the park?" said Yoh, curiously_  
_  
"Would you rather train here than that old cemetary? Besides, it's more peaceful here. Now resume your training." Anna replies matter-of-factly.

"Aa.. Hai." He took out his Harusame.

"Amidamaru into Harusame!" Yoh had practiced the oversoul for almost an hour. He had hardly made any progress. Anna was pushing him too hard..

"Two point nine seconds. You have to be more quick."

Yoh got ready. "Amidamaru into Harusame!"

"Two point nine seconds. Faster."

"Amidamaru into Harusame!"

"Two point nine seconds. This better not take up the whole day, Yoh!" Anna had planned to watch her soap operas after this training. But Yoh was taking so long, how was she ever going to be in time to watch them?

"Amidamaru into Harusame!"

"Two point nine seconds. Faster!"

"Amidamaru into Harusame!"

"Two point nine seconds.. Yoh, if your this slow, your opponent would be attacking you already!"

"Amidamaru into Harusame!"

_Yoh was soon about to topple over..  
_  
"Two point nine seconds. FASTER!"

"Amidamaru into Harusa" A drop of water hit Yoh's face. He looked up. "Ano, Anna.. it's raining." Clouds began to shroud in.

Anna looked up. "Well, you can keep practicing. I'm going home." Anna needed to get home quick. Can't miss her soap. She turned around and headed in the other direction.

"Demo, Anna! Matte!"

"No buts." She said as she walked. "Just keep practicing until you get past two point nine seconds, would you please?" Anna said coldly.

"Aa demo"

Anna was already gone.

Yoh sighed. "Let's start it from the top, Amidamaru.." He took out his Harusame, and began to practice again.  
.

"Yoh-kun, you shouldn't be out here." Yoh turned around. It was his best friend, Manta.

"Oh, Manta!"

"It's raining. You should go home."

"Um... I can't. Anna told me to keep practicing."

"She left you out here in the rain?" Manta said confused.

"Uhh.. hai."

"Well you can't just stay out here! You'll catch a cold!" Manta stated, matter-of-factly.

"Ummm.. demo.." If Yoh left his practicing, Anna would be very mad..

"Why don't you go home Manta?" Yoh and Manta both turned around. It was Anna. She didn't want Manta to disturb Yoh in his training.

"A-Anna.. Weren't YOU going home?" Manta said.

"Manta, please. Go.. Yoh, stay." Anna gave Manta the death glare.

Manta winced. "H-hai.. As you wish, Anna.. Good luck Yoh-kun."

"Eh- Arigato." Yoh said.

Anna waited for Manta to get out of the park. "Keep practicing Yoh. You'll never win the Shaman Tournament if you can't beat two point nine seconds. You know there's a ton of things your opponent could do in those two point nice seconds... for example, he could decide to sneack up on you, and strike."

"Hey, you're right about that." Yoh laughed sheepishly. "Oh, right after I'm done, can I come home?"

Anna glared at him. Yoh stammered. "Only _if_ you beat two point nine seconds." Anna stated.

"H-hai..."

Anna then headed back in the same direction she came from. Home.

Yoh worked all afternoon. And it was soon night. It was still raining. Yoh was quite tired by then.

"Well Amidamaru, we beat two point nine seconds. I think." Yoh chuckled.

"That's right." Said the spirit, also laughing.

Yoh heard footsteps. He turned Anna appeared with her pink umbrella, while carrying another blue umbrella. "I see you've succeeded, Yoh."

"Yep." Yoh smiled.

"Uhh... Here." Anna handed him the blue umbrella.

Yoh took it. "Arigato, Anna!"

"Eh, sure." Anna looked down.

The two started to walked back to the house.

"Yoh..." Anna tried to hide away the blush she had on her face.

"Eh? Nani?"

Anna stopped. Then Yoh.

"N-nani? Anna?" 

The two faced eachother.

"Yoh... I.. I'm going to miss you when you go to America."

Yoh slowed down. "Ehehe I'm going to miss you too, Anna. I'm gonna do my best!" Yoh smiled.

"Th-that's good. If you don't win the Shaman Tournament, I'm going to make you train 3 times harder, with extra weights, more laps, and more push-ups..." Anna said.

Yoh chuckled. "Don't worry, Anna! I'm going to make sure I'll win all my matches!"

.  
Silence.

Anna smiled. "Hn. That's good."

Yoh shivered. It was getting cold. He rubbed his hands together to make heat for himself.

"Hey." Anna pulled her hand to Yoh's. Anna looked away so Yoh couldn't see her blush.

"Arigato, Anna." Yoh smiled. Anna was different today.

"Hn. Oh yes, be sure to cook something edible tonight. I don't want to eat that disgusting crap you cooked up yesterday again." Anna said harshly.

Yoh chuckled. "Don't worry, Anna! I'll fix something up. It's gonna be delicious! You'll see!"

"Yeah. right.." Anna said dully.

"It is! Honestly!" Yoh gave his innocent face.

Anna just smiled. Yoh smiled back. And so the two walked home, hand in hand, holding their umbrellas all the way home. And they never let go till then.

**owaru**

_x.xxxx.x..x _

_Written on January 02, 2004. Edited: March 10, 2005._

Hooray! That was so cute - Hope you enjoyed reading this. Please. Please, review. No flaming though. Maybe some suggestions to make this fic somewhat better? Ehehe.. I edited a bunch of parts in this fic.. especially the ending. A little less OCC for Yoh and Anna now. But still OCC.. -.- oh wells. Review please!


End file.
